


Mourning Their Loss

by Reflected_Skies



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, discussion of canon deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflected_Skies/pseuds/Reflected_Skies
Summary: Loki brings sad news to Thor after the events of Thor: Ragnarok.





	Mourning Their Loss

The ship was packed with people, no room or hall empty. They were quiet, talking little and in hushed voices. Most found a spot to sit and stayed there, but some wandered the ship, eyes down and steps slow. Loki was among the wanderers, but his eyes searched the faces of the survivors. The others had all been together in the mountains and knew who was no longer among them, but this was his first chance to see who had made it out. The ship was cramped, but their numbers small compared to what Asgard once was. There were others out there, ambassadors and delegations and Asgardians who had left to make lives in other realms, but the bulk were here. Many had weapons, but none were warriors.

People looked at him as he passed. Some simply watched, but many nodded in acknowledgement or bowed their heads in respect. Thor, as always, had missed the true significance of the production he had intruded upon. All of Asgard now knew he was Jotunn, and they accepted it far more calmly than Loki had dared hope. More than that, none in the audience had reacted with surprise or shock when Thor burst in on them and revealed Loki. Loki had not been that subtle, after all, though he had made changes gradually, and while none other than Heimdall knew for certain, plenty had their suspicions. However, Thor had renounced the throne and Odin was old and more and more prone to falling into his healing sleep, and people cared more for stability and safety than the true identity of who sat on the throne. The other realms may have been in chaos, but Asgard prospered and for the first time in centuries, the army was not being sent out to restore peace and returning with their numbers lessened. Thor, like Odin, might believe it was his duty bring order to all the realms, but most Asgardians preferred the decrease in funerals that Loki had brought.  


Much good it did them in the end. In all of Asgard’s history, never had their numbers been so reduced, never had so many noncombatants fallen beneath the enemy’s blade. Odin’s death and Hela’s release had not been Loki’s doing, and the lack of accusation in people’s eyes told Loki that, whatever else they thought of him, they did not blame him for his role in this.  


Having walked the length of the ship twice, he finally stopped, fading to invisibility while he bowed his head. He had known, but the confirmation was still a heavy blow. After a few moments, he took a deep breath, wiped his eyes, and straightened. Better to give Thor the word now.

He stayed invisible as he returned to the bridge. Thor sat in the captain’s chair he had claimed for his throne. Heimdall and the Valkyrie were talking off to one side, and Banner was several yards away studying one of the ship’s screens. Heimdall looked over at Loki as he entered, though no one else could see him. Better, perhaps, to send an illusion, but some news should be given in person.

“Thor,” he said softly, stepping into sight. Thor still started and turned; Loki had forgotten that Thor could not see at all on that side, and for a moment he permitted himself to entertain the possibilities of mischief that afforded.

“What news, brother?”

“None good. I have made count of the survivors. There are no soldiers, no warriors, among them.”

“Except us,” the Valkyrie said. Banner looked less than pleased to be included among the warriors. Heimdall’s face was sober; he knew what news Loki brought. He should have told Thor already, Loki thought angrily, but kept the emotion from his face.

“We knew this already,” Thor said. “The warriors would have stood against Hela from the beginning, and been the first to fall. It is a heavy blow, but there are none on this ship who would not take up a blade for the others, if the need calls.”

He had not made the connection. Loki sighed. “The Warriors Three,” he said softly, “are not on this ship.”

Now he had Thor’s full attention. He straightened in his chair, hands gripping the armrests, and stared at Loki. “You sent them away. You must have—they would have recognized you in spite of your illusions, and stood against you.”

“They had their suspicions, as many did. To send them away would have been confirmation I could not afford. Banishing Heimdall was risk enough. I did nothing to them, Thor. They were welcome in the palace, they came and went as they pleased. They remonstrated with me and sent you messages, and received the reassurances and promises to return I sent on your behalf. I even gave Hogun a place among my advisors; he at least understood the value of focusing on Asgard and not annoying the other realms, and when to hold his tongue.” He paused, staring at Thor, letting him see Loki’s sincerity. “They were on Asgard.”

Thor shook his head. “Heimdall?”

Heimdall stepped forward. “Volstagg and Fandral took it upon themselves to guard the Bifrost and punish Skurge. They had not my sight, and when Loki called, they opened the Bifrost, not knowing Hela was near. They were the first to fall. Hogun led the warriors against her when she declared herself queen. He fought bravely.”

Thor bowed his head, eye close, breathing rapidly. “If you had not called for the Bifrost...”

Loki laughed. “Blame our father for that. I did not understand how her power was tied to Asgard. I believed his power, and yours, came from within, as mine does. He let me believe this lie, so I would not question why I was denied my birthright. I could not know her powers any more than I knew of her existence. Odin kept too many secrets.”

Thor did not respond to his rant, and Loki swallowed the other words that rose to his lips. Already he had revealed too much weakness.

“And Sif?”

“She left.” Loki stepped closer. “She was not content to wait for your return, and so went in search of you. She has been absent from Asgard for over a year.”

“She lives,” Heimdall added. “Though she is far from this place.”

Thor did not speak for several long minutes, and the others let him grieve. Finally he raised his head. “We will honor their sacrifice. Loki, I would speak with you. Alone.”

Heimdall, the Valkyrie, and Banner left, and Loki regretted his decision to do this in person, but stayed. Thor stood and strode to him, gripping him by the back of his neck. “Does this bring you joy?”

“What is there here to bring me joy?”

“My dearest friends are dead. My companions...”

“Our companions. I fought alongside them for centuries. Do you think I do not care?”

“They would have overthrown you, if they could. They did help overthrow you, the first time you took the throne.”

“As did you.”

“You tried to kill them.”

“Not so often as I’ve tried to kill you. They were my friends, Thor, in spite of everything. I mourn their loss.” His lips quirked up. “And I rejoice, in a very subdued way and with much concern for my own wellbeing, to learn that Sif yet lives. Do not tell her that.” 

Thor rested his forehead against Loki’s. “She will not know why the Bifrost does not open at her call.”

“And blame me, most likely.”

“There are others. People who were not on Asgard who will not know what happened.”

“Asgard’s destruction will echo across the realms. They will know. And when we rebuild, we will send word and they shall come home.”

Thor let go and Loki stepped back. “Leave me, for now. I wish to mourn in peace.”

Loki bowed his head and left. He was barely through the door when the Valkyrie grabbed his arm. “Who is Sif?” she demanded. “I thought there were no more Valkyries.”

“There are none. Sif is the only woman on Asgard to ride into battle since the Valkyries fell. She did so alongside the men, and woe betide any man who objected. You will like her.” He was silent for a moment, gazing out the window at the scattered stars. “She will most likely try to kill me when we next meet,” he mused.

“Then I like her already.” She squeezed his arm. “I am sorry, for the loss of your companions.”

Loki bowed his head in acknowledgement, then looked her in the eyes. “And I am sorry, for the loss of yours.”

She let go of him then and walked off. Heimdall stepped from the shadows. “You should never be king,” he intoned, “but you may yet make a decent prince, advisor and supporter to your brother.”

“I care nothing for your opinion.” He walked away, but Heimdall continued to speak. “I see what is, but the paths of what will be and may be have ever been closed to me. Yet I know Asgard’s fall could not have been avoided, whatever paths we chose. And perhaps, had Odin not taken an abandoned child as his own, Hela’s victory would have been ensured.”

“There is little comfort in that.” Loki walked away. He found a secluded corner, wrapped himself in invisibility and silence, and let himself grieve.

**Author's Note:**

> The Warriors Three deserved better.


End file.
